wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bargain
"Bargain" is a fanfiction by Toonzsedaki in which a lone dragon attempts to save a young IceWing, while a misunderstanding poses an obstacle to the protaganist. Criticism is accepted. As the unpopularity proves just how this tale will be forgotten. But I will try to finish... Prologue "A mercenary like you...should be good use to the IceWing Queen." The dragon tilts his head. "Envis, correct?" The light blue dragon looks up. "...I'm only doing this to clear a debt." The dragon smiles. "Yes. That's the reward, and a large stack of coin." Envis gave a stern look. "...You still haven't told me what I have to do." The dragon looked at Envis. "Oh, yes. There is a dragonet. Her name is Reverie. She is heavily affiliated with the Queen, mind you. She is being held underground, in a new 'civilization' by the name of... Lower Haven." Envis looked at the dragon with confusion. "I have never heard of this 'Lower Haven'." The dragon shrugged. "As of many dragons. The entrance is hidden, im afraid... but we know where it is." Envis raises another question. "What do I do after I get the dragonet?" The dragon smirks. "Get out of the city. We'll be waiting." Later, in the middle of the night, under a thunderstorm, Envis was escorted to the entrance. '' As the dragons slowly traveled to the entrance, Envis broke the silence. "How did such dragon get captured...when she is that important?" The dragon looked back. "That is not for you to know... yet." The other dragon speaks up. "Let us make haste. We are almost there." Envis silently nodded. As they neared the entrance, the rain hit harder. One dragon paused. "This is it. We have arrived." Envis looked around. "I don't see an entrance." The dragon rolled his eyes and began removing the grass. "That's because it is hidden, idiot! I thought mercs knew better!" The dragon finishes uncovering the entrance. Envis peered down. Suddenly, lightning struck nearby. Envis flinched. "...!" The dragon shook his head. "No time to admire the storm. Get in." Envis hesitated near the hole. "..." The dragon simply shoved Envis down the whole. Envis reacted too slowly, and the hole gave him no space to fly. He simply fell... and blacked out. Chapter 1: The City Beneath Envis opened his eyes to see a pile of dirt. He slowly got up and painfully heaved himself to his feet. Envis was then greeted by the sound of silence. It was fairly hot down here, it was pretty much expected. Observing the enviorment, he noticed a slightly old door. He pushed it open. Light flooded his eyes, and he was nearly blinded. He staggered backwards. "Hey! Yeah. You," A dragon walked up to the slightly dazed Envis. "That warehouse was locked! How did you get in there?!" He grabbed and shook Envis. "You awake? Answer me!" Envis moved his mouth. "I..." He just pushed the dragon away and began walking in the opposite direction. Trodding down the street, with his head still throbbing with pain, he tried to remain casual so locals wouldn't be so suspicious. Passing a few homes, he took a rest in an alleyway. Suddenly, someone was speaking to him in his head. Envis supressed a howl of pain and just kept his eyes closed. ''Hey. Yes you, who else am I talking about, butt stalion? Why are ya laying on the ground? You hurt? Aw...how cute. Now, I know a prophecy said someone is coming to stop me...! Now, as always, some things can always go wrong, and I want it ALL to go wrong. You got me? All. It's also very adorable to see a little "hero" come and stop me, but... that's not gonna happen. Because I'm rich and stuff. Yeah. You see, you're a mercenary. A bad guy. I'm the good guy. I'm...a hero of this here little story. Kay, bye-bye, my 'sweet' little hero. The last part's a lie, you poor ugly swine. Chapter 2: Southern District, Lower Class Slums A few minutes later, Envis was able to recover from the headache. He slowly got up, and walked out of the alleyway. Walking further down the streets, he had to catch a glimpse of where he was. Looking around, he saw nothing but poorly made buildings. The many dragons that lived there were in the houses. Then, the voice came back. Hey, cutie! .... I'm sorry, but that's how you look when you are lost. Some dragon you are. Can't even find your way. Hah. That's my way of sarcastic laughing. You like it? Me neither. Meh, doesn't fit a 'hero' like '''me. '''In fact... you aware of what's going on outside? Me neither. Hate all those other queens. The voice slowly begins fading out. Envis shakes his head and moved on. Envis then heard some talking coming from the alley. "...How does it feel to be on the surface? You know,not down here?" One of the dragons asked the other. "Uninhabitable, appearantly. The queen said the war outside is so intense that is it impossible to live out there." The other replied. "Did you ever question that?" The younger one asked. "No... I don't ever question the queen here." One of the dragons looked in Envis's direction. "...What are you looking at, punk? Get outta here." Envis sighed and walked away. Chapter 3: Southern District, Marketplace As Envis moved up the huge city, the more and more dragons seem to be on the streets. It also got a bit loud and crowded. Stands selling antique items and homemade products seem to attract a lot of attention. Envis knew he needed something to eat soon, but the currency down here was different, as he saw from other dragons holding it. He didn't know that the city was going to be this ''big. He noticed that the "Voice" hadn't talked to him in a while. Envis silently stole a piece of meat off the counter and secretly ate it. The shop keeper turns around to see Envis drinking alcohol. Envis then throws away the shot glass and continues onward. The city looks fairly old, despite the client's description. It wasn't exactly brand new, nor did it look in ruins. The dragons that lived in this district seemed rather poor, but Envis could spot a huge tower to the north. The FAR north, that is. Passing several merchants and traders, Envis moved up the market to get a better look of the whole city. The crowd started dissipating as Envis moved to higher ground... Posters were hanging on the wall, asking the dragons to join the Haven Army. Envis shook off the first notice, but it became more common as he moved on. Chapter 4: Southern Boundary, Outlook Cliff Now the posters were nearly everywhere. As Envis went higher, it felt a bit colder. The whole area was empty, abandoned, even. As Envis moved higher, the ground began to feel a bit worn. He made it to the top, and he was greeted by a view of the whole city. Envis decided to take note of the layout. The Southern District seemed to be third class. As Envis had already seen enough, and the food he ate at the marketplace was a bit stale. The Central District seemed to be the biggest of all the districts, as the middle class lived there. The Northern District seemed to inhabit the rich, the wealthy, and the ones with power and say. But... each district was separated by security and a bridge. Or at least, that's what- ''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok. You figured out the layout of this city. You should be happy. Want a cookie? No? Yes? Say somethin- oh right. Can't hear you. Have a nice time getting to me. Actually, hang on a second... yeah. Here we go. You are slower than all the other so called 'mercenaries' that tried to get me! Worst record ever, if I MUST say... and I have to. Heh... Envis rolled his eyes as the voice passed by again. He flew down to the bottom of the cliff and continued on his way. Chapter 5: Southern Boundary, Checkpoint Envis, after taking a good look of the city, he moves back down and continues on. Taking a deep breathe he makes it to- Hey. Where ya think you're going? Crossing that bridge? Nope. Hey... attention all citizens... I know you're out there. Say, when you see a pale blue IceWing, bring him to me. I offer more than a million, name your price. Envis held his tongue. '' See? The voice said. ''I stick up for you. No prophecy is gonna stop me...! Envis started running for the bridge. The guards slowly start perking up and chasing after him. The voice laughed hysterically. Ha! This is more entertaining then making you get that headache! Haha! '' The voice begins laughing like a maniac. Envis shook it off and ignored it as he ran faster. The bridge was unguarded, which was very convenient. It also made Envis skeptical. Was it a trap? He took his chances and ran across, hoping that there were no guards waiting at the opposite end, hiding. Envis went into full sprint and jumped across. The voice was still laughing. ''What are you, some kind of coward? ''The voice snikered. ''Wow, out of all the others that tried to stop me, you were the first to run away! There weren't that many, either! ''Envis was fairly annoyed by the voice's constant mocking. Suddenly, guards appeared in his way. "Of course..." He mumbled. He rapidly pushes them out of the way, as he was interested in killing anyone. The voice seemed kinda bored. ''This is boring... all you're doing is running... how do you not kill anyone! Jeez, you're horrible at this whole "kill me" thing. Envis manages to get to the other side. Suddenly, he loses his footing, and slips off the bridge, tumbling into a bush at the bottom. The voice cracked up. That's better. Chapter 6: Central District, Pit'' '' ''Envis, dazed, climbs out of the bush. He shakes his head, and curses himself for the careless mistake. Alone, once again- ''You really think you were alone? Remember, I can talk to you whenever! Of... course, as you may have guessed, I am a NightWing. But, oh, just not a regular one. I can read your mind AND interfere with it! Doesn't that sound fun? Oh, well, you better be on your way...! Envis fumed in anger as the Nightwing was surely messing with him. Is this what he does all the time? Envis shook that thought for now as he headed to higher ground. He knew flying would get him caught immediatly... Envis couldn't really find a way back up without being spotted and raising the alarm. Envis turns a corner, and notices a bat fly out in panic. He looks in the direction the bat flew from, and sure enough, there was a cave. Envis walked near the cave, weighing out his options. Either get out of this pit faster by flying, but be instantly spotted, or go through this cave and hope for a way out. Envis pondered for a quick second, and decided the cave would work much better then flying back up and getting chased again. Chapter 7: Under the Central District: First Cave As much as Envis hated dark places, he decided that going through here would cut his chances of being spotted. More bats flew out to flee from Envis, as he moved deeper into the cave. Envis suddenly slips on a rock and falls over. He quickly recovers that one, and stands back up to examine the rock. Even in the dark, he can see that moss has grown all over the rock, thus attributing to Envis's fall. He steps over the rock, hoping to not make the same mistake again, and tried to be more mindful of the moss. Envis steps into an opening in the cave. It seemed roomy, but sharing room with dozens of bats really just subtracts to that. He steps into the opening, hoping to take a break. But he knew he didn- All wight. Snarf... Snarf... I'm bak... om... thish goat ish delicious! Wish ya were here! Actually, never mind. You would kill me on sight... heh heh. *Snarf... Envis rolled his eyes. Now he knew that that NightWing was deliberately trying to insult him. Chapter 8: Central District: Giant Well The IceWing makes his way out of the cave. He looked around for something to eat or drink, as he hasn't done either in several days... Envis finally caught on to a well. It was fairly old, but water still runs through it. He takes a quick sip... Like that water? Hah, I'm sure you do. I should point out that water here is fairly fresh, but not as fresh as you thought... Envis shook the very thought of what the Nightwing just said and moved along the dirt road. It seemed more than well traversed, but Envis saw no reason to take it. As he walks down the path, he notices that the road has become less rugged. In fact, the road was sudddenly stopped. Envis looked up to see a rather large cave, but the inside seemed bustling with life. A dragon walks out of the cave, who moves past Envis. "I never knew The Scorching was won by Haven... hm. Learn something new everyday, I guess..." Envis was then curious. What's going on in that cave? He wandered inside for answers and directions. Chapter 9:Central District: Cave Joint Envis shuddered. The cave had a sudden cold air to it. He shook his body and straightened his back. When he entered, he heard lectures in several smaller rooms, but from what he got, it seemed to be history. He then stood next to a room, and decided to eavesdrop. "As you may know, Lower Haven existed before the tribes... the only reason the tribes exist is due to the curiosity of several dragons outside... they formed the 5 tribes... but they were idiots, as usual... after the formation of the tribes, there was major conflict... the tribes went to war... our Utopia's forces were sent to stop it... then The Scorching... but we gave up in the war right now, The Great War... the outside is a desolate wasteland... horrible place it is outside..." Envis listened intently. "Dragon Dung." He mumbled. "Propoganda..." '' He walks to the side, and remembers why he is even here in the first place. To pay off a debt... he remembered how much he owed since he was left for dead by his previous employers... he knew that, out of this place, every dragon will hunt him down for the enormous bounty on his head. It's about 3 large stacks of every type of metal. Envis knew it ridiculous, but he was safer here then- ''3 large stacks of metals. LARGE. Stack- actually, why do I care? I'm richer than all the queens combined, I bet. But, really, you must think I'm a jerk here... but meh, I don't really think so. I mean, I rule an entire underground civilization! '' Envis ignores the Nightwing's rambling about his fortune and how he would love to share, but he killed those that want it. He walks out of the other side of the cave, hoping to find something to eat soon. Envis then notices how the road splits off. ''Let's see, you can head one way and get your head removed, or head the other way to get your body sliced clean off. Don't know which one to take? Well, I suggest the massage... it looks like you really need one. Envis sighs in annoyance as the Voice goes quiet again. He then trips over a rock or something, and falls over. He looks back to see what it was, and it was the body of a dead Icewing. The Voice chuckled. That should have been you, ya know. Or at least, you should join him, it looks fun. Chapter 10: Central District: Quiet Town The Icewing moves into the quiet little town, with an eerie feeling, as Envis- Yes, I know, I should let you process your thoughts, but let me give you a gist of what happened here. There's a murderer on the loose and blah blah blah. There. Did I explain it well enough for you? Well, good luck, pi** for brains, I think the culprit is still around. '' Envis, hearing that, decided to be a little cautious. He needed some food, and then he had to get out. Taking a good look around the desolate town, he moves into one house to begin searching. There has to be leftover meat, or something to eat, he didn't care at this point. The cave smelled horrible, the stench made Envis wrinkle his nose. He decided to get out of there. He realized the smell came from outside, where there was a dragon being roasted. Envis backed away, and avoided looking at the sight. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and moved on. He steps over another body, but didn't look at it... ''Ooooh... nice body... eh... face a bit crushed in though... ouch... dang, my father killed alot of them, but that murderer likes to play artist. I like that. '' Envis rolled his eyes but he caught the site of the dead dragon in question. He was right on with the details. The Icewing stepped over to another house, still looking for food... he walked into the entrance and saw an untimely sight of a dragon being hung- ''Wow, that's new. I never thought a murderer would use suicidal tactics to kill others... interesting... the murderer has my stamp of approval! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)